The Muppets at Walt Disney World
The Muppets at Walt Disney World is a upcoming American film remake that will be directed by James Bobin and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on 1990 TV special from The Magical World of Disney of the same name. Summary Kermit takes the gang for a family reunion at the Paradise Swamp in Orlando, Florida. Plot At the start of the film, Michael Eisner talks about this special while in the presence of Fozzie Bear and his mother Emily. In the film, the Muppets are visiting Kermit's family for their annual reunion where they meet up with Kermit's aunts and uncles consisting of Harry, Mary, Larry, Terri, Gary, Perry, and Lou. When the others learn that the swamp is right next to Walt Disney World, they sneak in, and are pursued by a security guard named Quentin Fitzwaller (played by Paul Giamatti). The attractions and areas are featured in Walt Disney World including Big Thunder Mountain, the Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular!, Star Tours, the Mad Tea Party, World Showcase, the Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour, the Walt Disney World Pet Care Center, Rock n' Roller Coaster, Expedition: Everest, Kilimanjaro Safaris, the Walt Disney World Monorail System and the utilidors. The film is notable for making the complete four parks (Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom) seem like one connected area, despite the parks actually being apart from each other. After the tour of Walt Disney World, the Muppets were having a friendly meeting at Mickey Mouse's office where the signature characters of Walt Disney and Jim Henson compare their companies' theme songs, "When You Wish Upon a Star" and "Rainbow Connection" (sung by Ariel Winter to cheer up Kermit) respectively and the ideals behind them. Cast Human Cast *Michael Eisner - Himself *Charles Grodin - Quentin Fitzwaller (archival footage) *Paul Giamatti - Quentin Fitzwaller Muppet Cast *Peter Linz – Walter, Luncheon Counter Monster, Periwinkle Frackle *Jim Henson – Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Link Hogthrob, the Swedish Chef, Waldorf (archival footage) *Frank Oz – Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal (archival footage) *Eric Jacobson – Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, Behemoth, E.G. (Emerald Green) Frackle *Jerry Nelson – Floyd Pepper, Emily Bear, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken (archival footage) *Matt Vogel – Emily Bear, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Sweetums, 80's Robot, Uncle Deadly, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Pops, Floyd Pepper, Pokey *Richard Hunt – Scooter, Janice, Beaker, Statler (archival footage) *Dave Goelz – Gonzo the Great, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Waldorf, Randy Pig, Digit, Hot Pink Frackle *Steve Whitmire – Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Link Hogthrob, Rizzo the Rat, Bean Bunny, Lips, Statler, Andy Pig, Foo Foo, Newsman, Royal Purple Frackle *Bill Barretta – Rowlf the Dog, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Johnny Fiama, Big Mean Carl, A.G. (Apple Green) Frackle *Tyler Bunch – Thog, J.G. Frackle *Raymond Carr – Clifford, Leon *David Rudman – Scooter, Janice, Seymour, Sal Minella, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Beautiful Day Monster *Alice Dinnean – Wanda, Yolanda Rat *Bruce Lanoil – Mo Frackle Celebrity Guest Stars *Dorothée ("Les Petits Ewoks" concert) *Whoopi Goldberg *Heather Headley *Tsutomu Isobe (Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour scene) *Angela Lansbury *Christopher Lee *Leonard Nimoy *Patrick Stewart *Ariel Winter *Raven-Symoné (archival footage) Additional Cast *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse (archival recordings) *Bert Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Rickey Boyd as Additional Muppets *Rick Lyon as Additional Muppets *Dave Barclay as Additional Muppets *Bruce Lanoil as Additional Muppets *Anthony Asbury as Additional Muppets *Peter Linz as Dogs, Frogs, Penguins, Chickens *Tyler Bunch as Dogs, Frogs, Penguins, Chickens *Steve Whitmire as Frogs, Youknow Bird, Penguins, Chickens *Camille Bonora as Frogs (archival footage) *Jerry Nelson as Frogs (archival footage) *Richard Hunt as Frogs (archival footage) *David Rudman as Frogs, Ohboy Bird, Lenny the Lizard, Penguins, Chickens *Dave Goelz as Frogs, Righton Bird, Flower-Eating Monster *Matt Vogel as Frogs, Dogs, Penguins, Chickens, Whaddyasay Bird *Ryan Dillon as Frogs, Alligator *Alice Dinnean as Frogs, Dogs *Karen Prell as Frogs *Julianne Buescher as Frogs *Eric Jacobson as Forcryingoutloud Bird *Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Ohreally Bird NOTE: Mildred, George the Janitor, Brewster, Hilda, Annie Sue, Captain Pighead, Howard Tubman, Spamela Hamderson, David Hoggselhoff, Droop, Afghan Hound, Baskerville, the Blue Frackle, the Green Frackle, Angel Marie, Spotted Dick, Black Dog, Calico, Old Tom, Walleye Pike, Blind Pew, Shaky Sanchez, the Koozebanians, the Fazoobs, the Aliens, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Miss Kitty, Mean Mama, and Gorgon Heap all appear in their silent roles. Category:Muppets Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Specials Category:Films remakes